


Your own personal Casa Erotica

by ZombiePrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Foreplay, Sex, Supernatural Convention, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiePrincess/pseuds/ZombiePrincess
Summary: Who knew a photo op with Richard Speight Jr could turn into something so much more? You've saved up and bought another photo op with him and no matter how nervous you are, you won't go back now..





	Your own personal Casa Erotica

The line was starting to form and you find yourself the last person to get in line, after arguing with yourself, telling yourself that after buying this photo op with Richard Speight Jr, that you can't just let it go to waste. In the back of the line, you find yourself slightly rocking forward and back, the weight switching from your toes to your heel as you wait nervously in the slow moving line. 

Your eye's look past a few in front of you who are excited and have props in hand, ready for a few goofy photos, while you stand there with no idea of what to do for a pose. Biting your lower lip you think back to your moment during the R2M panel where you had asked a question directly to Richard, that question ending up being asked right back to you and the very answer you had said ended in him calling you a minx. 

The question repeated in your mind, asking him what his favorite moment was as Gabriel, his answer you remember quite well. He had said it was his fight between Gabriel and Loki, of which he played both whiles also directing. When he had asked you what your favorite moment was you had said that it was a great moment but your response after, saying you had liked his Casa Erotica scenes, resulted in such a moment that you would never forget. 

Before you know it you're just minutes from taking your last photo op with Richard and even though you were nervous, you had been looking forward to this all day. No one now stood between you and Richard, you could see him standing there fixing a sleeve of his shirt. This was no normal photo op, this was a Casa Erotica photo op and you couldn't help but stare.. 

The long white sleeved shirt fit tightly around him, the sleeves rolled up, those three top buttons kept undone. The tight-fitting red vest over it, light brown long pants and that fake seventies looking mustache, it was exactly as you had pictured and couldn't help but stare as he finished fixing one of his sleeves, before turning back to you. 

“Hey ya minx!” 

He calls out to you, quick to recognize you from earlier. Your cheeks turn red as he wiggles his brows. Richard steps towards you, setting the platter down, that he had been using in some of the previous pictures. Closing the gap between you, his golden eye's look you up and down, causing you to hide your face in your hands. 

But that doesn't last long as he pulls them away. You feel his hand gently lift your chin, your eye's stare into his as his other hand wraps around your waist and his body is pressed against yours. A faint gasp slips from your lips when he moves his head down, his breath on your neck before he speaks up. 

“You. Me. Come back in here when Chris leaves.”

He whispered before moving his head back. Chris clearing his throat to catch both Richard's and your attention. Your face is bright red as Richard leans in, brushing his lips over yours, a smirk appearing upon his features as the picture is taken. His arm slowly moves down, brushing over your ass as he gives a wink, as you walk past him. 

As you exited the room, you would lean against part of the wall and let out a breath that you had been holding in as soon as his lips brushed over yours, and you could still feel where his facial hair had tickled at that moment. Your eye's close as you try to calm yourself down. The blaring music from the photo op room no was shut off and Chris would walk past you shortly after. 

Pushing yourself away from the wall, you peek your head into the room and there you can see Richard putting a few things away. Had he been serious? Oh god, if he wasn't.. this would be rather embarrassing. But the way he had said that.. so full of lust, how could he have been joking with that? Stepping through the door, Richard would look up, that same smirk still on his features as he made his way towards you, and right past you. 

Confusion set in, but when you heard the sound of the door closing behind you, and him running to close the other door and a click was heard, you knew what he had just done. Flushed, you could feel as your face became heated. 

“Well little minx, how about we have our own little Casa Erotica moment here?”

This was the last day of the convention and this had been the last photo op, and no one would be around here. Photos were printed out in another room so no one would bother them. Your thoughts go from that to how Richard was now circling you. 

“How about it, minx?” 

You realize you hadn't answered his question, but only because of the shock of it. Biting your lower lip, you can only think to nod your head. Richard steps closer, his hands on your waist as he pulls you closer. Being a few inches shorter than him makes it easy for him to lean into you, playfully nipping along your neck. A moan slips out, as you lean your head back, giving him more room to do what he pleased. 

A deep growl comes from Richard as he continues to nip along your neck, as his hands start exploring your body, running up and down your sides, before he steps back so you can collect yourself from that slight teasing moment. 

“Richard.. you tease..” 

You whisper out as you look him over. He seems to know how much of a tease he is as he lets out a laugh. He now begins to undo the buttons of the red vest, quickly removing it and tossing it behind him. One by one the buttons of his white shirt are undone and you can't help but stare as he undresses in front of you. 

Stepping towards him, you slowly start to pull your shirt off, but Richard is quick to stop you. His hands start to push you back until your back lays against the wall. His hands now begin to slowly slip underneath your shirt and now removing your bra, which drops to the floor. Your shirt is slowly lifted up and off, tossed to the side, Richard barely gives you any time to react to that as his right-hand brushes over your right breast, his head leaning in. The sudden feel of his tongue licking over the nipple causes you to squirm. 

You can hear as Richard chuckles, enjoying the reaction he's getting from you. Leaning your head back against the wall right as you feel his teeth playfully tug at your breast, causing another moan to slip out.

“Such beautiful sounds.. but I'm aiming to hear you moan out my name.” 

Richard would say out as he gave one last teasing lick over your breast, while he leaned back. Your hands go from the wall to his chest, your index finger making small circles up and down his chest, before he presses himself against you, pinning you against the wall. As he presses himself against you, you're able to feel his erection pressing against you. 

Your body presses into his, oh how much better this could feel without clothes in the way. Richard's thoughts exactly, as one hand begins to tug playfully at the waistline of your jeans, undoing the button and zipper they slip off with ease. The feel of his fingers sliding up your leg and to your inner thigh, you start to feel him move your legs apart. 

Slowly his hands lower your panties down, his eye's watching as they drop to the floor. You try to turn away but his hand stops you and you can't help but stare. His free hand undoes his own pants, watching them fall to the floor before he kicks them back. His boxers tight against his growing erection are the next to come off, all while he keeps your head turned towards him. 

This is not the first time you've seen this man naked, but that time had been in a movie and seeing it in person was beyond words. Richard leans in, his lips pressing against yours, you can feel as his tongue slips through your lips and explores your mouth as you let out a muffled moan, sending slight vibrations. 

Your body starts to squirm as you feel his hands move, one keeping you pinned against the wall, as he uses his right leg to keep your legs apart so his free hand can brush over your pussy. Your eye's close as you feel him slip a finger inside, you're unable to stop yourself from moaning louder than previously before. His head leaning back, he can't help but grin. 

“Nice and wet for me already, that's a good girl.” 

Your body squirms to his touch and the second his finger starts moving inside you. The man is a tease and you can barely stand it. You can feel as his finger slides out of you, only to rub over your clit. A shiver runs down your spine as you bury your face into his chest, letting out a cry of pleasure as your legs nearly give out from the amount of pleasure you're feeling. 

“Richard.. please..” 

You moan out against his chest as he continues to rub his finger over your clit. He removes his finger and raises a brow as he leans back after hearing your plea. 

“Please what baby girl? You have to tell me what you want.” 

Your cheeks turn red as you keep your face against his chest a second longer. Slowly lift your head up, your eye's fall upon his golden eye's staring down at you waiting for you to respond. Your heart is pounding, your cheeks are red, but you muster up the words to tell him what you want..

“I can't handle your teasing... Please Richard, I.. I want to feel you inside me. Please!” 

That was exactly what he wanted to hear, you pleading for him to continue. A wiggle of his brows, you could of sworn he was pulling a lot of Gabriel like moves in this moment. As you gaze up at him, you realize that he has kept the fake seventies like porn mustache on. His hand would reach forward and push your back against the wall again as he stepped forward and positioned himself. 

His cock would slide easily inside you, and you could feel as every inch moved slowly inside your pussy. Richard's hips began to move as his body pressed against you. Faint moans would slip from your lips and his with each movement. Your arms wrap around his neck as your hand's hangover, and it gives him the idea to wrap one of your legs around his waist while gesturing you to do the same with your other leg. 

As soon as you wrap your legs around his waist, he brings you away from the wall, groaning softly as he thrusts his hips upwards. His name slips from your lips with every movement he makes. With his head leaning in, you feel as his teeth tug playfully at your earlobe, while he quickens his thrusts. Your hips moving against him to take him in deeper. 

“Oh Richard!” 

You can't help but moan out, which he wanted to hear from you. Your head leaning against his shoulder, as you feel him start to move faster and you feel your own climax coming ever closer. You want to cum, to feel a pleasure you've not felt before, but not before he's able to share in the same feeling. 

“So close, release for me baby girl!” 

His words against your ear as you move your hips, your legs wrapping tighter, your toes curling as you feel every inch of him throbbing inside you just waiting to release. Each thrust he makes causes a moan to slip from your lips, vibrating softly against his shoulder. You can't hold back any longer, and his name leaves your lips right as you climax, burying your face into his shoulder, you can feel his cock slip out and throb in between you. 

A sudden burst, as his release covered part of your chest and his. One deep long moan slips from Richard as he slowly comes down from his own release. Panting between you both, as your legs unwrap from his waist and he sets you down. You're at a loss for words as you try to catch your breath. Such a moment, you truly did have your own personal Casa Erotica moment.... 

You go to speak, but his lips capture yours to keep you silent. A final sweet embrace as his arms wrap around you for a moment longer. He whispers into your ear, right before he lets you go. 

“We'll have to do this again, little minx.. if we ever meet again” 

His last words to you as he grabs his clothes and you grab yours. One last wink, one last glance of the man who had made this entire wait for a 'photo op', worth it.


End file.
